inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Ikeda
*Satoru Ikeda |team= |affiliation=Tokyo |anime debut=12 |final act= |manga=35 |japanese voice=Shinobu Satō |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Mrs. Ikeda }} was the mother of Mayu and Satoru. History Mrs. Ikeda was a very loving mother who took care of both of her children. She seemed to be a very kind, well-liked woman who spent a lot of quality time with her children. One day, she got into a small argument with her daughter Mayu after missing her open house. Mayu stormed out and Mrs. Ikeda assumed Mayu had gone to the neighbor's as she normally had. She later went to the grocery store, and on her way back, some people told her that her apartment was on fire. She hurried home and went inside, saving Satoru from dying in the fire. She did not know that her daughter had hidden in the closet, and thus she only saved Satoru. When she learned that Mayu had still been in the apartment, she took complete responsibility and blamed herself. Her son Satoru went into a coma after the fire, and six months passed with no improvement on his condition. Most of her son's friends stopped visiting because each time someone visited, something bad would happen (Thanks to Mayu's vengeful spirit). During the story Sōta Higurashi was one of the boys who continued to visit Satoru. He visited him in the hospital with his sister Kagome one day and gave his mother a bunch of colored origami cranes for him. Kagome noticed the burns marks on her hand. She noticed her staring and politely explained that she got them for the fire. It was then that Mayu's spirit caused Satoru's IV bag to instantly burst. Late one evening, Mrs. was sewing up a yukata that was intended for Mayu while thinking about her. She was about to leave the hospital after visiting hours were over when she came across Kagome. After tearfully telling her of the story behind Mayu's death, they both heard a noise from Satoru's hospital room. They ran to his room and this is where Mrs. Ikeda saw the ghost of her deceased daughter for the first time. Her daughter telekinetically knocked her out with. Mrs. Ikeda awoke later to some of the nurses informing her that Satoru had finally woken up. When she saw her son, he immediately told her that Mayu was hiding from her in their closet, unaware that he had been in a coma for six months. Later the next day, she returned to the burned down remains of her old apartment. Here, she saw the ghost of her daughter again, and she gave Mayu her forgiveness and they made amends before Mayu moved on (she even wore the yukata that her mother made for her before she departed to the afterlife). Physical description Mrs. Ikeda was a lovely woman who had short black hair and dark eyes. She seemed to have a sad expression ever since the fire that burned down her house and killed her daughter. Her hands were scarred with burns from the fire at her house. Relationships ;Mayu & Satoru Ikeda Mrs. Ikeda loved both of her children dearly. She always tended to their needs and was a very kind, loving mother to both of them. She was heartbroken when she found out that Mayu had died in the fire, but was relieved when they finally made up. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Mrs. Ikeda has Sōta Higurashi thank Kagome for her after she and Mayu made amends. Media appearances *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 Anime *Episode 12 }} ca:Senyora Ikeda de:Frau Ikeda es:Señora Ikeda zh:真由与阿悟之母 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the modern era Category:Parents